Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
, is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the eleventh installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air in February 2014, succeeding Doki Doki! Pretty Cure on its inital time slot. The season celebrates the franchise's 10th anniversary, having been ten years since Futari wa Pretty Cure.HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! celebrates 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure The series' themes are fashion, dance and desserts. Alongside Nagamine Tetsuya as its director, it will have Narita Yoshimi as its head writer. Production Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! was first announced on by Toei in the Japan Patent Office for a variety of goods on October 2 and made public on October 24. In an issue of Nikkan Sports' Pretty Cure Shimbun newspaper, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure''s Producer, Hiroaki Shibata, confirmed the series after confirming ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure''s 49 episode run and will air in the beginning of February 2014.Confirmed that Doki Doki! Pretty Cure will run for 49 episodes A posting for Nintendo 3DS merchandise on Amazon revealed designs for the two main heroines, Cure Lovely and Cure Princess.Cure Lovely and Cure Princess revealed Synopsis All around the world, Pretty Cures have been fighting against the invasion of the enemy known as Saiark! Shirayuki Hime, the princess of Blue Sky Kingdom is in fact a Pretty Cure, but unable to defeat the enemy alone, she is fallen behind the others and is in a quite a terrible situation. Then, on her quest to find a partner, she meets Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely) and they begin to battle the enemy together. Having learned that assembling all PreCards, you can get any one wish fulfilled, the team up with the fairy Ribbon to protect the world peace, transform, dress up and form change as they fight! With the dress-up theme beloved by girls, a completely different Pretty Cure story begins! Characters Cures * / **The protagonist whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward/tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense isn't exactly the best. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, the red and the yellow . * / **The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, the dark blue and the green . * / **An unidentified Cure whose standard signature color is yellow. * **An unidentified and aloof Pretty Cure who helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. Allies * **Hime’s mediator, as well as Cure Lovely and Cure Princess’s fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. * **The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. The preview poster that revealed Cure Fortune also revealed a second currently unnamed fairy. Villains * **The leader of the evil Phantom Kingdom during its attack on Earth. Items * **The Cures' transformation item. Its name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". * **Cure Lovely and Cure Princess' main attack item. * **Cure Honey's main attack item. It has three modes: Baton, Ribbon and Maracas. * **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Trivia *This is the second Pretty Cure series to have changing forms, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. **The series sharing with Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series used form-change. *This is the fourth series to have its heroines transform through cards. *This is the first series since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! where the Cures do not wear chokers or any form of neckwear, though it appears that they do in some of their dress-up forms. *This is the fourth series to have bracelets as attack weapons. *The series is similar to Heartcatch Pretty Cure! **Both have four main Cures with the same color schemes (pink - Lovely and Blossom, blue - Princess and Marine, yellow - Honey and Sunshine, and purple - Fortune and Moonlight); **Both have yellow Cures that use different attack items (Sunshine uses the Shiny Tambourine rather than a Flower Tact, and Honey uses the Triple Dance Honey Baton rather than the LovePreBrace); **Both have Cures that gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (Princess and Moonlight); **Both series have a fashion thematic; **Both series are directed by Nagamine Tetsuya. *Some fans hoped that 'H'appiness 'C'harge 'P'retty 'C'ure! would be sequel of 'H'eart'c'''atch '''P'retty 'C'ure! because first letters were same, despite Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! being confirmed to be the last sequel. *This is the first Pretty Cure series to have Cures fighting in different countries, as well as the second canon source to have Pretty Cures be well-known among civilians through news broadcasts, following Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Merchandise Please refer to main page Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Gallery References Category:Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Stubs